


Crossover Recs

by fanrecfridays



Series: Steve/Bucky Fan Rec Fridays Masterlists [21]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Rec list
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:47:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24664852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanrecfridays/pseuds/fanrecfridays
Summary: This rec list was originally compiled by members of the Steve/Bucky(18+) Discord server in September 2018.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Steve/Bucky Fan Rec Fridays Masterlists [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779550
Kudos: 2





	Crossover Recs

### Why Crossovers?

What is a crossover? A crossover is when two universes meet, either via some universe hopping or straight up that they have always been the same universe and you just didn't know it. Example: Steve gets a new neighbour and it's Duncan MacLeod from Highlander: The Series. Hijinks ensue.

It can sometimes be hard to find good crossovers, both because some of them aren't crossovers at all but fusions (although I do love those, too), and because sometimes the author's obvious favourite fandom shows through. (I don't care what anyone says, while Wolverine is badass he could not kill Superman with barely any effort!) The very base of fanfic is “what if?” and few things are more interesting in my opinion than if you double up that “what if?” by combining two or more different fandoms.  


### Steve/Bucky and Steve & Bucky Crossover Fic Recs

 **Title:** All Along the Watchtower  
**Why:** The fandom I read the most in before I found MCU was Inception, so I am always happy when I find a good crossover from that fandom. This one uses a really good “what if”. What if the Winter Soldier tries to use a PASIV to make himself in to Bucky again?  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/2387441>

**Title:** All the Words You Never Said (Steve/Bucky and Steve/Bucky/Tony)  
**Why:** A crossover with Hawaii Five-0 and a fusion with The Sentinel, has all sorts of good tropes, Bucky feels, team feels, family feels, recovery, and one of my fave tv shows of course. Includes two Steves who are Extra.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/14119923>

**Title:** Compare and Contrast  
**Why:** This one is a very special crossover it's a fanfic crossover, where Barnes from Owlet's Infinite Coffee and Protection Detail accidentally ends up in this fanfics universe. It's really funny and the author has written the different Bucky very well.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/7363342/>

**Title:** The Curse of Natalis  
**Why:** An excellent crossover with Patricia Briggs Mercy Thompson Series, you don't need to have read that series to enjoy the fic but it adds to it. The mingling of the two universes are well done., and the slow burn between Steve and Bucky is so bittersweet.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/series/540526>

**Title:** Five Times TJ Hammond was Mistaken for Bucky Barnes (and One Time He Wasn't)  
**Why:** A quite cute 5+1 fic where TJ looks like Bucky because they are related.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/3739834>

**Title:** Lab Rats and Tin Soldiers  
**Why:** Okay, so I know it's a self-rec so…here's the deal: in 2012 when I wrote this fic Captain America was a wasteland of a fandom but Xmen First Class was on fire because oh my god, it was amazing and slashy as hell. What caught me enough to write fic wasn't the slash but the fact that Sebastian Shaw was a FREAKING NAZI whose evil Auschwitz name was Doktor Klaus Schmidt so my little brain has been over analyzing canon minutiae in fandom for 15 years that at that point went “Oh my God! The Red Skull is Johann Schmidt, what if Shaw and the Red Skull were connected somehow and somehow, Erik Lehnsherr ended up in the Azzano factory in The First Avenger? In the comics evil Nazis and Hydra had all kind of connections - why wouldn't he send him there for, IDK, tests with Zola or god knows what?”

All of that is to say that I really wondered…would things be different if for ANY REASON ON EARTH Erik were there to be rescued by Steve when he came for Bucky? And that's what Lab Rats and Tin Soldiers is. It's a TFA-era war story from Erik and Steve's points of view that looks at what would have been different and what would have been the same and why. Steve and Erik's relationships with each other, Bucky, Peggy, Howard, and Bucky, goes through the end of TFA and how this may have changed an angry orphaned Holocaust survivor with an godlike power.  
And to be honest, of all the stories I've ever written, its the one that got the least amount of exposure for how insanely proud of it I am.  


It is 100% Steve/Bucky but it was written in 2012 so know that it was completed before Avengers came out, let alone there was going to be a Winter Soldier movie.  
**Why 2:** A well written fic that deals with that if X-Men First Class was in the same universe as MCU Sebastian Shaw would probably have been involved with Hydra. Young Erik really feels spot on, and the what if's the fic brings up are quite interesting.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/416053/chapters/691439>

**Title:** Mini-Mart  
**Why:** This is just a small and almost unnoticeable crossover, but it's a good one where the crossover part just adds to a already great little fic.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/1654151>

**Title:** A National Icon  
**Why:** Steve/Bucky/TJ Hammond. I mean, it's a WIP but the author promises she's rewriting it. It has tj! Bucky! Steve! Being friends with benefits, kink and fluff and angst! Steve as the service top, bucky in the middle and tj as the cute bottom who really likes all the mean things.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/15020864>

**Title:** The One Where Bones Meets Captain America  
**Why:** A decent fic that I wish was both longer and that it didn't reveal the twist already in the title.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/917963>

**Title:** Red, white and blue; what does it mean to you?  
**Why:** It's probably my favourite crossover; you don't need to have watched the film “One of Our Aircraft Is Missing” to get into and enjoy it, but if you have, meeting the characters as they interact with Steve and Bucky is a lot of fun! It's a fun take on getting around the whole F4 thing (go to Canada, pose as Canadians, get sent off to fight as totally legit Canadians), having Steve and Bucky join the war together. They are terrible at being fake Canadians.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/1527035>

**Title:** Shapes Supposed to Be Hearts  
**Why:** Another crossover from Taste_is_Sweet (they write awesome crossovers) that has Sam meeting someone that he thinks it asking for help with Bucky.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/3816664>

**Title:** Soldiers of Fire and Shadows  
**Why:** An absolutely fantastic series where the authors slowly introduce us to a universe where there are more super soldiers and Illya Kuryakin is more than we know from The Man From U.N.C.L.E. I can't recommend this serien enough.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/series/460585>

**Title:** Survival Quotient  
**Why:** The Avengers plus Bucky get dumped into the world of Ark: Survival Evolved and have to, well, survive. This fic is still a WIP and hasn't been updated in over a year, but what there is of it is super fun and even if you're WIP-averse I think there's tons to enjoy about it. What's not to love about Steve getting repeatedly cockblocked by Bucky's pack of raptors? Plus! It has DINOSAUR POV!  
**Link:** <http://archiveofourown.org/works/9001999/>

**Title:** Team Stegosaurus vs. the Universe  
**Why:** A delightful Bucky centric series where he traverses several different crossovers, several with a dinosaur theme.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/series/338617>

**Title:** we travel without seatbelts on  
**Why:** Fun crossover with Veronica Mars, in which Veronica went to work for SHIELD after college without realizing it was a HYDRA front and ends up helping Bucky post-TWS. Mostly gen, but has implied Steve/Bucky  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/4789796>

  


### Crossover Fanart Recs

  * [Game of Thrones Bucky art](http://xxxxxx6x.tumblr.com/post/175374023669/winter-is-coming), by xxxxxx6x



### Bonus: MCU Crossovers with other pairings

**Title:** Do Every Stupid Thing  
**Why:** Marvel/DC (mostly Batman) xover. Jason Todd interrupts the assassination of Howard and Maria Stark- hijinks ensue. This fic is finished but it’s part one of a WIP series- weekly update schedule. It is mostly not Stucky (pairing for this fic is Bucky/Jason Todd/Tony Stark) BUT the Stucky may happen. I absolutely DEVOURED this fic- it’s SO good.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/10593966/>

**Title:** A Love Like War  
**Why:** Marvel and Kings crossover with Steve/Jack Benjamin, following the Kings version of history where America no longer exists. 1)Sebastian Stan is the actor for the “playboy” prince locked up in the tower. 2) Steve waking up to a world where America no longer exists and throwing himself straight into action because what else is there to do? It's not complete but what there is, is well worth savouring.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/7468101>

**Title:** The One Who Knows  
**Why:** Steve/TJ no powers AU where Steve and TJ were childhood friends before TJ moved to DC. Just a really lovely fic with great characterization of both and thoughtful handling of TJ's depression and drug use. I like to think he'll get this type of happy ending.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/2446697>

**Title:** Second Time Around  
**Why:** Steve/TJ. Come on, TJ Hammond is Seb at his woobie best! How can you not want a Bucky-less Steve to get with that? (Bucky is added to the general shenanigans in later parts.)  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/2567288/>

**Title:** To light a candle  
**Why:** Captain America/Political Animals crossover. No powers AU with recovery, artist Steve, hurt/comfort, fluff, angst, and a warm, hopeful ending. (Steve/TJ)  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/10180868/>

**Title:** Tony Stark Meets an Extremely Unimpressed Time Traveler, or, Thomas Barrow Makes a Surprisingly Good 21st Century Butler (Thomas Barrow/Tony Stark)  
**Why:** In my opinion this is probably one of the best crossovers in all of the MCU fandom, but this is not a Steve or Bucky centric crossover(it's not even stucky). The author really captures Thomas and and how he reacts to the future is both so realistic and still so very IC. (I find Steve a little stiff in the fic but I chalk it up as he still haven't found himself since waking up)  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147421/chapters/2324484>

**Title:** You Can Hear It In the Silence  
**Why:** The team at Brooklyn Nine-Nine meets Steve Rogers and Sam Wilson. Absolutely hilarious! Not a Stucky fic (Bucky appears only briefly) but there is some Sam/Rosa (get it, girl)  
**Link:** <http://archiveofourown.org/works/2774723>

Thanks to everyone who added recs for this theme!


End file.
